Flashback
by S. McIntosh
Summary: Arthur Radley has been watching over his neighborhood for many years know, witnessing the growth of people, but when his time comes to help two of his neighbors, will he spring to action or ignore the calling?


**Over the course of my time on Fanfiction, I have come to notice a lack of serious fanfictions. While it's all well and good that there is humor, drama, romance, and tragedy, I wanted to try my hand at the flip side of things. I know it's only a one shot, but I think this will be a good experience for me to try my hand at something new and a good experience for you to realize that not all author's stick to one style.**

**This book is near and dear to my heart for both obvious and hidden reasons. It is by far one of my favorites of all time, if not number one on the list. It's a bit of a leap from my usual stuff, but we all need to meander from our comfort zones and take a leap of faith into the unfamiliar at least once in our life.**

* * *

><p>It was like any other summer day in Maycomb County; the sun was shining overhead, Jem and Scout were outside, laying on the lawn, and Miss Maudie was in her garden. A soft smile touched my lips as memories from just over three years ago surfaced in my mind. Even though it was a terrifying experience for not only me, but the children, my heart still warmed at the kindness that that I was shown by Scout, Mr. Finch, and the others.<p>

_It was late into the night, but I was still awake. I usually didn't go to bed until around midnight because I was reading or doing something similar. Besides, I had wanted to make sure the children got home safe; I had seen them head up to the school at six o' clock and I knew they'd be coming back when the light had faded. Even though I was a recluse, I still cared for people._

_People had started heading home close to ten, the children running about, their bodies fueled by sugar. I looked out the window, my eyes registering their shadows; Jem's was tall and slender, while Scout's was short and round because of her costume. I lifted up the edge of the blinds, watching them stop just under the pecan tree. They were exchanging words; probably Jem telling her to watch out for the roots. She had tripped once on her way there._

_As I let the blind fall, my ears perk up at a very loud thud, my body reacting as I hear a scream. Nathan had gone to bed just a while ago, along with the rest of the town and even if anyone did, it might be too late. I slide out the back door, coming to a stop just as I see Bob Ewell swing his knife towards Scout, a large rip coursing through the fabric. My eyes widen at the sight, my nose wrinkling as I smell stale whiskey mixed with the fresh earth._

_A sickening crunch fills the air and I dart forward without thinking; for Bob to take advantage of two children... It's horrible. He had at least one hundred and fifty pounds on Jem, not to mention Scout. My brow furrow in anger as I launch at him, my hands coming to a close around his wrist. He throws the whiskey bottle he had been holding in the direction of the street, the glass shattering on impact, the golden liquid splattering in a circular pattern._

_"Get off of me!" His voice slurs as he talks, a quick indication of how drunk he is. Still able to stand, but with judgment clouded by a thick haze of alcohol, it's no guess that it's not so difficult - still far from easy, mind you - to overpower him. Staying holed away in a house 24/7 tends to wear on your body, but I was fit enough to take him on, even with both of your disabilities._

_I push him on the ground, a thin line of sweat forming on my brow. The grapple hadn't lasted but a few minutes, but he was strong, even in his condition. As I asses him, a small strike of fear runs from my head to my toes; when I pushed him down, he must have done something to allow for the knife to pass through his side. I hadn't intended for anything like that to happen, but it was an accident._

_A shuddering moan breaks me from my thoughts, my focus centering on Jem. His arm is bent at an odd angle, his hand pointing away from his body. I slide my arms under him and gently lift him up, positioning my arms so his head rests on my shoulder so his head doesn't roll as I walk across the street, up the steps of his home. I tap the door with my foot, my eyes squinting as the light in the living room shines from behind the opening door._

_The next couple of moments go by in a flash; Doctor Reynolds comes and goes, Sheriff Tate asks Scout a bunch of questions- Scout? I hadn't even thought about her! I silent curse myself, glancing up as I hear her say my infamous nickname. I smile shyly, averting my gaze back to the floor. I let her down... I was so focused on getting Jem inside, she completely slipped my mind..._

_I feel a light tug on my shirt and I look at her, her gaze full of wonder and curiosity. We head outside and I seat myself next to her, thankful for the darkness provided by the night as well as the covering of the porch. I stare back out over the road, my eyes falling to rest on the shattered bottle and darkened, whiskey covered pavement._

That moment seems like it just happened yesterday, but so much time had flown by... I chuckle as I see Scout tackle Jem, their delighted laughs filling the air. "What are you looking at, Arthur?"

I turn, staring at Nathan, a ghost of a smile dancing across my features. "Oh nothing, I'm just watching the neighbors."


End file.
